San Fierro Bay area in GTA: San Fierro stories.
in the bay. San Fierro San Fierro is the namesake of the region. Considered by many to be one of the greatest cities in the world, a leading culture and financial center San Fierro has long been portr *Micheal Square-Jackson Square *Mercer Square-Alamo Square *Cole Valley-Noe Valley *Little Vi Sitting just across the bay from San Fierro, Ridgemont has always played the role of the unwanted neighbor to San Fierro. A city filled with viscous street gangs and organized crime Ridgemont has had one of the highest murder rates in the country for decades with no sign of letting up in the near future. The city is a home base to the Irish mob as well as the Cruz cartel. Character The bustling Downtown reminds one of the San Fierro financial district but Ridgemont takes on a more rundown and poorer character throughout most of the city. The foothills in Eastern Ridgemont is composed of rundown ghettos inhabited by street gangs fighting for control of the city. The many warehouses and factories in the southeastern part of the city makes it take on an industrial feel because of the large port located in this area. The hills in Northern Ridgemont are more upscale than the Eastern hills with many large houses and quieter streets in this region. The cutoff between Ridgemont and North Bay can be determined by drawing a line from the coastline of Ridgemont and going north all the way through to the sea on the other side. Neighborhoods *Downtown-Downtown *Chinatown-Chinatown *Almwurst-Elmhurst *Creekfield Village-Brookfield Village *Ridgesterdam-Oaksterdam *Upton-Uptown *Silver district-Diamond district *MacArthur-Eastmont *Port of Ridgemont-Port of Oakland *Buckingham-Jack london *Old Ridgemont-Old Oakland *Leerol-Laurel *Matselly Park-Maxwell Park *Warrenwood Heights-Redwood Heights *Glendale-Glenview *Garden Glen-Trestle Glen Notable Landmarks Wizard Arena-Oracle Arena Ridgemont Gazette Tower-Tribune tower South San Fierro A mid-sized suburb located to the south of San fierro, South San Fierro is sheltered from the hustle and bustle of the big cities and considered by many residents of the area to just be a quiet suburban community where nothing bad ever happens. But in recent years the cities crime rate has been growing as the Triad has begun to expand into the town to increase their drug territory, This move promoted action from the Cruz syndicate out of Ridgemont who also want to sell to the suburbanites. Tensions continue to grow in the area. The area is alot more suburban than the two largest cities and features mainly mid sized single family homes, strip malls and gas stations as well. North Bay One of the Smallest communities in the bay area, North bay is a town of little over 20,000. Most of its residents are wealthy well off individuals who either made their fortune legitimately in the financial district of San Fierro or most likely as a gang or drug syndicate boss in Ridgemont. Alot more upscale than South San Fierro or the major cities. Made up mostly of "McMansions" and a few large scale houses. Other locations Ayala island: A former Prison located in the bay northeast of San Fierro, Ayala island is a top tourist destination long after its time as a prison has ended bringing in thousands of people from all over the country who want to see what remains of it. But little of the tourists know there is a mafia run casino underground on the island. Only accessible if you know the hidden entrance. Which you learn about 60% through the games main story. Based on Alcatraz Blackmon naval base: One of the largest naval bases in the country located directly south of Ridgemont and only accessible by water. This naval base is home to many of the United states most important naval craft as well as a few helicopters which make it one of the most important military instillations on the west coast. You can commonly find Leviathans, Annihilators and Coast Guard Predators parked here. Mass Transit The San Fierro bay area has a large public transportation network that is available for you to use. Your options are listed below. *'F.A.R.T': Stands for Fierro Area Rapid Transit. This is a rail line that services San Fierro, Ridgemont and South San Fierro. This exists as an underground subway when it is in San Fierro and Ridgemont and as an above ground train as it ravels through South San Fierro and when it is crossing the bay between the two cities. Works like the subway on GTA 4. You buy a ticket for $5 that allows you to access the platform and when the train arrives you get on the train and ride it to your destination. Before South San Fierro and Ridgemont are unlocked the trains just runs up to the barricade on the tracks and then starts to go in reverse and it repeats this pattern. But when you unlock the other areas the trains will run in a continuous loop. There are 2 tracks with a train that goes in each direction. *'City buses': Located in both San Fierro and Ridgemont you can board these at a bus stop. You pay a $3 fair and then ride the bus as it goes along its route and you can get off at anytime by holding the exit button and the bus will make an emergency stop and you can exit the bus. *'Trolleys': In San Fierro. These are a symbol of the city known throughout the world. these will stop at marked locations throughout the city and you can pay $1 to ride the trolley. You can get off whenever you want similar to the city buses. *'Taxis': The BATS (Bay Area Taxi Service) services all the major area. You whistle for a taxi when one gets near and it will stop for you. The Taxis work like the ones in GTA 4 and your fair depends on how far away your destination is.